


A Day In The Life Of A Really Messed Up Sans

by HershelChocolate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Papyrus being a jerky papyrus, Sans being an amazing sans, UnderAttack AU, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HershelChocolate/pseuds/HershelChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story based on the UnderAttack AU (that I may or may not have created hehe). Story focuses on Sans, and what a "normal" day for him is like (if you can call it normal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not How You Want To Start The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first fanfic I'm posting on a big website like this? Oh boy I hope it doesn't seem to rushed or something, I'm very nervous! Any comments would be very greatly appreciated!

The door swung open, and Sans collapsed on the worn down couch, tracking melting snow everywhere. His hood was torn in several spots, the patches on his coat and pants falling off, and his cape was nowhere to be found. Dirt was spread all over his face and clothes, and yet he made no effort to wipe it off.

Sans couldn't hear yelling or loud footsteps, so he figured it was safe to assume Papyrus was still on patrol. Sans wished that he hadn't been accepted into the Royal Guard. There were things going on in Snowdin that he didn't want Papyrus to know about. Not to mention that he seemed to have changed. And not in a positive way.

Sans didn't plan on falling asleep, but the next thing he knew, his eyes flew open to see Papyrus standing over him, conpletley decked out in his Royal Guard uniform. He wore it with pride, as if it wasn't just some pieces of metal with straps on them. 

"Sans! What are you doing on the couch?! You've tracked mud and snow everywhere! Do you know how hard I work to keep this place clean?"

Groaning, Sans stood up, his back stiff from sleeping on the couch. He didn't know how long he was out, but from the looks of things it had been a few hours. His clothes were damp from the melted snow, and the floor hadn't fared any better. 

Papyrus sighed, and effortlessly picked him up and headed towards the stairs. Sans objected at first, but his arms hurt too much to put up a fight. 

The memory of what he had done earlier still heavy on his mind, Sans sighed and fell asleep again before Papyrus even reached his room. 

He didn't dream. When he woke up, however, he felt even more exhausted than when he had fallen asleep. Like he had a very frustrating dream that was forgotten the moment he woke. 

Heading down the stairs, not even bothering to change out of his dirty and worn clothes, Sans found Papyrus organizing everything they had for the millionth time. Not like they had much stuff to organize anyway. 

"Hey bro."

Papyrus jumped, completley unaware that Sans had been standing there. Sighing, he turned around and took in the sight of his brother. 

"Another robbery?"

Nodding, Sans slid into the only seat they had. He tried to forget the bunny monster's face as he trapped them, tried to forget the fear in the monster's eyes as the magic that surrounded him came ever closer, tried to forget the smug grin he had when guard members came down the alley they were in, forcing Sans to reatreat. It was one robbery of many in Snowdin, so why was this one different?

Because she was there, he thought. Undyne knows what I've been doing now.

As if to mirror his thoughts, Papyrus leaned against the wall across from him and folded his arms. 

"Undyne told me something interesting last night."

Sans looked down at the floor, not saying a single word.

"She said she saw you attacking an innocent monster."

Silence. 

Sighing again, Papyrus went back to his cleaning. They both were content with the silence until a banging on the door shattered the peace. 

Slowly getting up, Sans wasn't surprised to see two guards standing in the small shabby doorway. 

"Uh, we got a report saying that someone lived here was guilty of assaulting a monster? We've come to investigate?"

"There's nothing to investigate. The monster you're looking for lives down that way." Pointing up the road to the spot he knew the bunny monster lived, Sans slammed the door in the guard's faces. 

Turning to go back to his room, he wasn't surprised to find Papyrus blocking his way. The expression on his face told Sans everything Papyrus wanted to ask.

"First of all, yes I know how messy I got the living room, despite the constant mess it's always in. Second, yes, I happen to be innocent. Those guards only hear what they want to hear. And third, wow thanks for asking I'm totally fine."

That last point wasn't something Papyrus was planning on asking, but letting it go, he simply stepped aside. Pushing Papyrus slightly as he passed, Sans loudly climbed the stairs to his room. 

Putting on his backup coat and a spare cape and hood, he sat heavily on his bed. He was content to just sit and stare into nothingness for a while, but he knew Papyrus would be up soon to ask questions. 

Walking silently to the window in his room, Sans slid it open and climbed out. The low part of the roof keeping him from falling, he was just about to close the window when he saw Papyrus opening his door. 

Quickly shutting and locking the window from the outside, Sans quickly climbed down to the snowy ground, ignoring the glass pane behind him, concealing the shouts coming from inside. 

Rushing into the woods, Sans wrapped his cape around him as a makeshift blanket and kept walking. Sneaking out was sure to make him look guilty beyond a shadow of a doubt to Papyrus, but he didn't care. He had a meeting.

Emerging quietly into a clearing, Sans looked around at the empty spot in the woods. He had arrived at the meeting spot late. But he wasn't the only one who arrived.

The snow in the clearing was tossed around, like there had been a fight. Inspecting the area closer, Sans recognized the footprints of the mouse monster he was planning on meeting, along with the familiar footprints if a certain rabbit. 

Blue magic flashing in his eyes, Sans turned and left, a blaster destroying any evidence anyone had been to that clearing. 

That bunny has caused enough trouble, he though as he continued onward to Snowdin Town. This is the fifth time he's taken an innocent monster. And last night wasn't the first time he's been almost caught.

It's time to end this.


	2. Undyne Now Is Not The Time I Mean Really???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!!! Things have been busy!

Sans emerged from the woods near the entrance to Snowdin. He knew Papyrus would be looking for him, but he figured he was far enough away that no one would notice him if he kept to the shadows. 

Walking along the edge of the path, Sans took in the shops, constructed of a few boxes simply stacked on top of one another. The citizens walking along the road, heading to wherever they knew they could get something to trade for maybe a single serving of food. 

Sighing, Sans kept walking, scanning the small croud forany signs of a bubunny or a mouse. He didn't find anything, but then again he didn't expect to. 

This bunny monster had caused a lot of trouble in Snowdin. He was frequently caught red-handed stealing from shops, and liked to make fun of anyone coming within three feet of him. He was making everyone around him lose HoPe, simply by being in his presence. Sans regreted not doing anything sooner, as this time hehad gone too far. 

This mouse monster he had planned to meet, he didn't even know their name. All he knew was that they got cold very easily. He always saw them with at least two badly patched up scarves, and a big fluffy coat not unlike his own. He had been meeting this mouse monster to discuss what they would have to do to get a new coat. He felt bad having to bargain like this, but it was the only way he conducted business. 

To be honest, he was planning on simply giving the mouse monster one of his spare coats. But now they were gone. And the bunny monster wasn't at his usual spot near the shops. 

Lost in thought, Sans hardly noticed the large group of guards gathering near his house. He didn't notice the shouts coming from inside. He didn't notice the loud footsteps coming towards him. He was too busy focusing on the faint screaming he heard coming from the woods. 

Sans didn't know Undyne was yelling at him until she grabbed his arm. Her grip was so strong he cried out for a second before glaring up at her. 

She was looking worse than usual. Her eyepatch was more patched than anything else on her, which happened to be sheets of rusty metal. Even the head of securty for the Royal Guard couldn't escape the poverty they were all trapped in.

"Sans of Snowdin Town, you are under arrest! You've caused too much trouble, it's time you finally pay your dues!"

She was being more dramatic than normal, which usually wasn't a good sign. Trying to yank his arm free, Sans couldn't help shouting back.

"Causing trouble? I've been HELPING you idiot fish! If I wasn't around, the Royal Guard wouldn't be able to go anywhere else! It's because of me you're all able to go help the people in Hotland in the first place!!"

His sudden blue glare caused Undyne to loosen her grip, just enough that Sans could teleport away, a bright flash of light filling the area. Undyne madly stomped around the area, shouting angrily, trying to figure out where he went. 

He didn't go far. Sans simply teleported about thirty feet away from Undyne's current location. He snuck away quietly, into the woods, trying to find the source of the scream he heard earlier. Creeping along silently, he jumped when he heard an odd noise beneath his feet. 

He had heard that sound once before. He knew what it was before he looked down, but he did anyway. He was too late. He was standing in dust.

Sans fell to his knees. He knew he shouldn't have gotten distracted so easily. He should have investigated the second he knew something was wrong. He should have attacked Undyne and left instead of sitting around trading insults. He should have done something, anything, to keep this from happening. But he didn't. And someone else had paid the price for his mistake.

Something in the snow caught his attention. A bright patchwork scarf, lying in a pile of snow. Sans rushed over to it, and gently held it in his hands. Suddenly, it felt like he was somewhere else. A differnt place, a different time. A different scarf. A different monster's dust on the ground. 

Shaking it off, Sans gently pocketed the scarf and headed towards the back of his house, purposefully taking the long way. He tried to forget that strange feeling he had in the clearing. Caring about someone who was so rude to him...why would he? Why should he worry about someone who always tries to make it clear he could do it himself. 

He couldn't take the cold, the dead silence, of the woods anymore. Glancing down at his feet, he gathered his magic and focused on his bed, appearing just above it and landing on it with a soft thump. 

Loud and angry footsteps came barging towards his room, and Sans knew Papyrus heard him. But he didn't care in the slightest, and fell asleep before the door had even swung open.


End file.
